1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display typically includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting member disposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one of the two electrodes and holes injected from the other of the two electrodes are combined in the organic light emitting member to form excitons, and light is emitted from the organic light emitting member as the excitons release energy.
For applying the OLED display to various types of applications, a flexible OLED display which can be easily flexible has been manufactured. Among the flexible OLED display, a bendable OLED display has a structure including a front display part embodied to have no dead space even when it is bent at an edge of the front display part and a side display part which is visible from the side.
A bottom light emission type of OLED display, in which light emitted from an organic material is downwardly transferred to a positive electrode, has a smaller color gamut and lower luminous efficiency than those of a top light emission type of OLED display, in which the light is transferred to a negative electrode. Accordingly, a microcavity structure may be applied to the bottom light emission type of OLED display.
By applying the microcavity structure, light beams are repeatedly reflected between a reflection layer and a transflective layer to generate a strong interference effect such that light beams having a specific wavelength range are amplified while other light beams are offset. The OLED display, to which the microcavity structure is applied, has high color purity at the front.
The viewing angle characteristic at the side of the OLED display, to which the microcavity structure is applied, is substantially reversely proportional to the viewing angle characteristic at the front thereof. That is, the color purity is reduced.
When an additional optical film is provided in a predetermined position, or an additional structure is provided below the OLED display to compensate the reduced color purity, manufacturing cost may be increased, and production yield may be reduced.